Forming lines (Oh Kappa, My Kappa!)
Bo: I woke up for the first time ever feeling satisfied and without a corpse in the bed next to me. Yay! I mean, Dyson is so worth looking at anyway, but this was a real first - of many, with any luck. He didn't need persuading, only the flimsiest of excuses to go for round, well, I'm not sure, but I have it on my card as four - at least. Kenzi: I've never been a 'Woo!' girl, 'cos that's like one block over from 'Mean Girl Street', but my bestie bringin' home the wolf instead of the bacon - Wow! That was such a score. I mean, huge props. Dyson: Fae in general don't have the humans' hang-ups when it comes to sex, but I knew, having promised Trick what I had, when I was in trouble. I didn't feel up to addressing it right then, but it was a definite stormcloud on the horizon. Hale: I have never seen my boy so jacked! He came away from that chick like a man who's been mugged and thoroughly enjoyed it. Kenzi: From like Cloud Eleven at least we came crashing back down when Bo found my flyer for the PI gig. Trick: If I'm honest, at this point I had nearly as many doubts about Bo as I did about her human. Given the number of times and ways I went wrong with Aife, well, let's just say I could see the potential. Kenzi: I mentioned the marvelous money-making magic that was the PI potential to Bo, I just kinda forgot to say it to the client, it seems. This Esther, nice lady, sure, but kinda light in the bank account. Esther; These two girls . . . well, beggars can't be choosers, like they say. The older one seemed to know what she was doing anyway, and the younger one played with her iPhone like my Gina, so I guess she must have some skills too. Bo: I can't fully explain it, but listening to Esther, it felt like I had a direction for the first time in ages, something to do that I'd know when it was done, and it was a great feeling. Not that my mind was entirely on the case. Kenzi: The deets, it took days to get the deets outta my girl, although the grin was kinda comprehensive. She can clam up when she wants though, and I spose even a bestie gotta respect that. Ugh - this is killin' me! The Morrigan: I was starting to get a clearer picture of why this Succubus caught my eye. The bloodline is - intriguing. Dyson: I tend to be the 'what you see is what you get' sort, and Trick's insistence on secrecy was cramping whatever I might have had in the way of style. It is more complicated with someone who didn't grow up Fae, and never having known a Succubus ... Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Category:Lost Girl